The Lost Memories
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "aku percaya, cinta bisa membuat manusia gila, dan kehilangan kendali. Dan aku juga percaya kalau cinta, pasti akan membawamu kembali padaku, sekalipun memori tentang diriku telah terhapus dengan sempurna dalam ingatanmu. Tapi aku percaya, Tuhan mendengarku, dan Cinta pasti akan membawa mu kembali padaku, karena aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun."/Warn: Non Cannon Fiction.


**The Lost Memories!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belong to my beloved mom, J.K Rowling, I don't own any character here, I just the owner of the story and the plot.**

**Warning: Gaje OOC, aneh, abal, picisan, dan Typo juga Miss Typo betebaran dimana-mana, NOT A CANNON FICTION.**

"_**aku percaya, cinta bisa membuat manusia gila, dan kehilangan kendali. Dan aku juga percaya kalau cinta, pasti akan membawamu kembali padaku, sekalipun memori tentang diriku telah terhapus dengan sempurna dalam ingatanmu. Tapi aku percaya, Tuhan mendengarku, dan Cinta pasti akan membawa mu kembali padaku, karena aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun."**_

__**Normal POV**

Seluruh kota London sudah di penuhi dengan selimut salju sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, angin dingin pagi ini langsung menyapa gadis itu begitu ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya, dikemudikannya mobil itu menuju ke sebuah taman, lalu ia memarkirkan mobilnya, ia turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri sebuah tempat duduk di bawah pohon beech dan menghadap kearah danau yang cukup indah. Ia duduk memandangi danau yang hampir membeku di tengah musim dingin itu.

Saat ini hampir seluruh penduduk London, memilih berada di dalam rumah dan duduk di depan perapian sambil menikmati segelas minuman hangat, dan mereka hanya keluar jika mereka harus bekerja atau sekolah, tapi tidak dengan gadis itu, udara dingin yang menusuk sampai ketulang itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhinya, baginya hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk sampai ketulang saat ini tidak lah seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini. Hampir setiap hari jika ia tak ada kegiatan sama sekali ia akan datang ketaman ini dan duduk di sini, entah untuk apa, tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di fikirannya.

Ia masih duduk di situ, dan sesekali ia merapatkan Jaket dan Shal yang ia gunakan, tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan memegang secangkir Capuchino favoritenya, yang baru ia beli beberapa menit yang lalu. Matanya memandangi danau yang hampir membeku di hadapannya, dan fikirannya melayang ke dalam ke jadian dua tahun yang lalu, air matanya mengalir begitu saja setiap kali ia mengingat hal itu, ingin sekali rasanya ia menghapus memori itu, tapi kenyataannya ia tak bisa, dan tak akan pernah bisa.

"Apakah saat ini kamu bisa mengingatku? Mengingat semuanya? Atau mungkin aku  
tetap satu-satunya orang yang tak bisa kau ingat setelah kecelakaan itu?" batinnya dan air matanya masih terus mengalir, mata Heazel miliknya masih terus memandang kearah danau itu. Sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, ia menghela nafasnya saat melihat nama si pemanggil yang tertulis di ponselnya, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat telfonnya.  
"Astaga Hermione dimana kau? Apa kau sudah lupa kalau kita ada janji dengan  
salah seorang aktor yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu di film terbarumu hari ini?" kata suara di seberang sana dan dia tahu itu managernya  
"Apa? Astaga Ginny aku benar-benar minta maaf, baiklah aku akan tiba lima  
belas menit lagi, ya." Katanya sebelum ia menutup telfonnya dan berlari kearah mobilnya,dan mengemudikannya menuju Highdirection, tak perlu waktu lama, sesuai janjinya Hermione tiba di gedung Highdirection lima belas menit kemudian, dia keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung berlari kearah kantor managernya, begitu ia sampai di sana, ia sudah melihat managernya bersama dengan dua pria yang rasanya tidak asing baginya, dan Hermione yakin salah satu dari mereka adalah lawan main-nya.

"Maaf aku terlambat…" kata nya dan ia langsung duduk di sebelah managernya, tanpa melihat dua orang yang lain.

"tidak apa-apa Ms. Greanger, kami juga baru tiba." Kata salah seorang dari mereka , dalam bahasa Inggris dengan Aksen prancis yang cukup kental, Hermione hanya memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Pria itu, dan ia yakin kalau Pria itu adalah Manager lawan mainnya.

"jadi, siapa lawan mainku di film ini?" tanya Hermione

"itu Aku…" jawab seseorang dan Hermione langsung menatap-nya betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat siapa laki-laki itu, wajah itu, suara itu, mata itu, cara memandangnya, semuanya, ini benar-benar nyata, Hermione tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, tapi apakah laki-laki itu sudah bisa mengingatnya sekarang? tidak, mungkin laki-laki itu masih belum bisa dan mungkin akan sangat mustahil untuk dapat mengingatnya.

"kau…." Kata mereka berbarengan

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya manager laki-laki itu tapi mereka tak menjawabnya

"kenapa kalian saling menatap seperti itu, apa kalian pernah mengenal sebelumnya?" tanya-nya lagi

"aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku tak ingat siapa dia, dia ada di kamar  
rawatku saat aku sadar, setelah koma karena kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu" Jawab Draco dan itu membuat Hermione kecewa, ternyata benar Draco Malfoy masih belum mengingatnya atau mungkin tak akan pernah bisa mengingatnya

"baiklah aku rasa lebih baik kita bicarakan masalah Film ini sekarang. Draco dan  
Hermione kalian sudah baca naskahnya kan? aku rasa kalian sudah tahu gambaran tokoh  
yang akan kalian perankan, dan dalam proyek film kali ini kalian tidak hanya akan  
bermain sebagai tokoh utama tapi kalian juga akan mengisi Sound track film nya. Dan  
karena naskah sudah di berikan sejak dua minggu yang lalu, kita akan mulai shooting  
besok aku harap kalian bisa datang tepat waktu dan tidak terlambat , Jam sepuluh pagi  
shooting nya kita mulai." Jelas Ginny

"baiklah, aku rasa Draco juga tak keberatan. Dia bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan  
sangat baik dan Aksen Prancisnya hampir sama sekali tak terlihat." Kata Hermione dan yang lainnya Temasuk Draco terkejut mendengar nya

"bagaiman kau tahu tentang semua itu?" tanya Draco

"eh… kau pernah tinggal di London selama hampir sepuluh tahun, dan kau lahir di sini" katanya lagi, dan sedetik kemudian Hermione baru sadar ia mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ia katakan, bukan karena ia tak ingin Draco mengingatnya, dia ingin dan bahkan sangat ingin Draco mengingatnya tapi ia rasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Hermione menatap Draco tapi laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya heran tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, tepat pada saat itu ada sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya, dan ternyata itu dari ibunya.

"maaf, semuanya Ibuku mengirim pesan dan dia memintaku untuk pulang, sampai  
bertemu besok" pamit Hermione kepada mereka semua

"perlu ku antar?" tawar Draco

"tidak perlu, aku bisa menyetir sendiri, lagi pula aku membawa mobil" tolak Hermione sebelum dia berjalan meninggalkan kantor Managernya.

Hermione berjalan menuju lapangan parkir, begitu ia sampai di sana Hermione langsung berjalan kearah mobilnya, dia bermaksud membuka pintu mobilnya, tapi sialnya lubang kunci pintu mobilnya membeku, ini semua karena mobilnya terlalu lama berada di luar, Hermione mengaduk-aduk seluruh isi tasnya tetapi ia tak menemukan benda yang ia cari, ia lupa membawa semprotan pencair es itu, Hermione masih berdiri di sebelah mobilnya memutar otak mencari akal, tapi sialnya hujan salju kembali datang. _"kenapa aku harus se-sial ini sih?"_ batinnya. Saat ia berbalik dan bermaksud mencari tempat yang teduh, ia merasa seseorang memayunginya.

"kau bilang tadi ingin pulang dan tak mau di antar, tapi kenapa masih di sini?" kata orang itu, Hermione mendongak dan menatap orang itu Draco Malfoy lah orang yang memayunginya.

"yah memang, aku memang berencana untuk pulang tapi sialnya, lubang kunci mobil ku  
membeku dan aku tak membawa semprotan pencair es nya." Jawab Hermione

"kalau begitu biar ku antar, ayo…" kata Draco sambil menarik tangannya

"Drake apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana dengan mobil ku?" Kata Hermione terengah karena ia mengikuti Draco

"akan ku telfon mobil derek untuk membawanya sampai ke apartemen mu, sekarang  
masuk lah, di luar dingin sekali!" ujar Draco sambil memaksa Hermione masuk kedalam mobil miliknya. Baru stelah itu Draco duduk di sebelahnya dan mengemudikan mobilnya.

"kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Draco

"kau bisa turunkan aku di Kingsley Street" Jawab Hermione

"tidak, dimana rumahmu? Apa kau tidak mengerti sekarang ini sedang hujan salju, akan  
sangat berbahaya bagi mu kalau kau jalan di luar sendirian." kata Draco

"aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh…" kata Hermione

"dimana apartemen mu?" Draco tetap bersikeras bertanya

"baiklah, di apartemen Magnolia, dan itu berada di Kingsley street." Jawab Hermione dan setelah itu Draco mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Apartemen Hermione. Tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Hermione, baik Draco atau Hermione. Hanya ada alunan music Jazz yang berasal dari radio yang di setel Draco yang mengisi keheningan. Tak lama kemudian Mobil Draco berhenti di depan gedung apartemen tempat Hermione tinggal.

"terimakasih sudah mengantarku." Kata Hermione tapi tak ada balasan apapun dari Draco dan setelah Hermione keluar dari mobilnya, mobil itu langsung melesat pergi.

"Draco, benarkah itu kau? Sedingin itukah sifat mu padaku sekarang? apakah  
sangat mustahil bagi mu untuk mengingat ku lagi? Akan ku berikan apapun asal kau  
mengingatku walau itu hanya beberapa detik." Batinnya dan air matanya kembali menetes dan setelah itu ia masuk kedalam apartrmennya.

Draco Malfoy mengemudikan mobilnya ke apartemen yang akan ia tempati untuk sementara bersama Managernya selama ia menjalani Shooting di London, dia masuk kedalam dan managernya langsung menghampirinya.

"Darimana saja kau, huh?" tanya Managernya

"sudahlah Theo, aku lelah jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin istirahat." Draco, lalu ia masuk kedalam kamarnya

"aish! Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Managernya, tapi Draco tidak memperdulikannya dan terus masuk kedalam kamarnya

Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya. Siapa sangka kalau saat ini ia sedang memikirkan gadis yang ada di dalam ruang rawatnya dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia tersadar dari komannya, dan sejak saat itu dia terus memikirkan gadis itu, dan hari ini ia bertemu dengannya dan gadis itu terlihat seperti mengenalnya.

"siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? Apa dia ada kaitannya dengan masalaluku yang tak bisa ku  
ingat sampai sekarang? kenapa aku terus memkirkannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu?  
siapa kau sebenarnya Hermione Greanger?" batin Draco,dan perlahan dia mulai tertidur.

Jam dinding di kamar Hermione menunujukkan jam setengah sepuluh pagi, Hermione sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat untuk Shooting hari ini, ia berjalan kearah garasi, lalu ia memacu mobil nya, ke studio Highdirection. Begitu sampai di sana ia sudah melihat Draco sedang berbicara dengan sutradara, sementara ia langsung berjalan keruang ganti dan make-up. Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan keluar dan menghampiri para Crew film dan mereka memulai Shootingnya.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu, ia dan Draco semakin akrab meskipun begitu Dracp masih belum bisa mengingatnya, tapi Hermione sangat berharap suatu hari nanti Draco akan mampu mengingatnya. Saat ini ia dan Draco sedang berbicara dan latihan untuk adegan selanjutnya tapi tepat pada saat itu seorang gadis memanggil Draco.

"Drake!" panggil gadis itu dan tepat pada saat itu gadis itu menghampiri Draco dan Hermione  
"Astoria, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Draco

:"memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh melihat tunangan ku sendiri?" Ujar Gadis itu, Hermione merasa seperti ada serpihan es yang tajam menusuk jantungnya, dadanya benar-benar terasa sakit dan sesak. Cukup sudah, penantiannya selama ini benar-benar sia-sia, seharus nya ia sadar, jika Draco tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi, tidak mustahil baginya untuk berpacaran dengan gadis lain, dan bahkan gadis itu bilang kalau mereka bertunangan, Hermione tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, dia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"aku benar-benar gadis bodoh, seharusnya aku tahu, Draco Malfoy tak akan bisa  
mengingatku dan itu artinya tidak akan mustahil baginya untuk berpacaran dengan gadis  
lain!" katanya sambil terus menangis.

Draco yang melihat Hermione berlari tanpa mengatakan apa pun, langsung berlari mengikuti gadis itu, ratusan pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya, kenapa Hermione berlari saat melihan Astoria tunangan nya? Apa Hermione pernah ada hubungannya dengan dirinya? Tapi siapa dia? Kenapa ia tak bisa mengingatnya? "Mione!" panggilnya sambil terus mengejar Hermione, tapi Gadis itu tidak mau berhenti.

Tiba-tiba pada saat itu sebuah bus tingkat melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, menyambar tubuh Hermione. Draco yang melihat kecelakaan itu tidak mampu melakukan apapun, ratusan rekaman ingatan yang hilang tentang ia dan Hermione kembali terlintas di benaknya, kepalanya terasa di hujam ratusan jarum, rasa sakit itu datang bersamaan dengan memorinya yang hilang. Draco berusaha melawan rasa sakit itu dan berlari menghampiri tubuh Hermione yang bersimbah darah akibat kecelakaan barusan, banyak orang berkerumun di sekitarnya.

"Mione, aku mohon buka matamu!" ujarnya namun tak ada respon sama sekali dari gadis itu, dan tepat pada saat itu Theo dan Ginny menghampiri mereka.

"Drake bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Theo

"Theo cepat telfon ambulance sekarang!" perintah Draco kepada managernya

Tak lama kemudian managernya menelon ambulance, dan begitu ambulance itu datang mereka langsung membawa Hermione ke rumah sakit terdekat. Begitu mereka sampai di rumah sakit itu Hermione langsung di bawa ke ruang UGD dan mendapatkan perawatan.

Draco dan Theo juga Ginny menunggu di luar ruangan. Draco sama sekali tak bisa duduk diam di tempat, ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD, rasa takut dan khawatir menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar takut, takut kehilangan Hermione untuk kedua kalinya. Akhirnya tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang UGD dan menemui mereka.

"apa kalian kerabat dekatnya?" tanya dokter itu

"ya, saya pacarnya." Jawab Draco membuat yang lain menatapnya heran tapi Draco tak memperdulikan mereka.

"bagaimana kondisi Hermione?" tanya Draco lagi dan dokter hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di jelaskan.

"benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya menyebabkan kelumpuhan otak, jika sudah  
begini, kecil kemungkinan pasien untuk sadar, kalaupun ia sadar, mungkin ia akan cacat  
mental atau motorik, kita berdoa saja untuk yang terbaik." Ujar dokter itu lalu pergi.

Draco langsung terduduk lemas, ia merasa seperti tertiban ribuan beban berat, gadis yang sangat ia cintai harus menderita seperti itu, ia berdiri dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar rawat Hermione, ia langsung membuka pintu kamar rawat Hermione begitu ia tiba di sana, ia masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Hermione.

"maafkan aku karena selama ini tak mampu mengingat mu, kau pasti sangat menderita  
bukan? Aku tahu kau lelah, tapi tolong berjuanglah, aku mohon sadarlah,aku akan  
menunggu mu, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Mione, aku takut kehilangan mu." Ujar Draco tapi tak ada respon apapun, ruangan tetap sunyi, hanya suara pendeteksi detak jantung, dan jarum jam yang berdentang.

Hari-hari berganti, mingu-mingu terlalui, tiga bulan sudah Hermione terbaring lemah dalam komanya, dan selama itu juga Draco di sampingnya, menemaninya tanpa mengenal lelah, pertunangannya dengan Astoria juga sudah di batalkan, awalnya gadis itu menolak, namun akhirnya ia bisa menerima keputusan Draco. Pagi ini Draco datang lagi untuk menemani Hermione, dan ia membawa bunga Daissy kesukaan Hermione, begitu ia tiba di sana, ia mengganti Bunga Daissy yang lama dengan yang baru lalu kembali duduk di sebelah ranjang Hermione, tangannya membelai surai berwarna Coklat milik gadis itu.

"kau tahu, aku sangat merindukan mu, aku merindukan senyummu, dan mata Heazel mu  
itu, sadarlah, buka matamu, tersenyum lagi untuk ku, jangan buat aku kehilangan dirimu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Mione. Aku mencintaimy." Kata Draco dan seperti biasa, tak ada balasan apapun dari gadis itu. Draco mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai membacakannya untuk Hermione. Hal itu yang selalu ia lakukan selama di rumah sakit, membacakan Hermione sebuah buku, atau mengajaknya bicara, walaupun ia tahu Hermione tidak akan meresponnya sama sekali.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, malam sudah datang Draco benar-benar harus kembali ke apartement nya, ia bermaksud menutup tirai kamar rawat Hermione, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat tangan Hermione perlahan bergerak dan matanya perlahan terbuka.

"Mione, kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya, Hermione masih menyesuaikan pandangannya dan bingung menatap pria asing yang ada di hadapannya, Tapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Draco dengan anggukan

"biar aku panggil dokter." Kata Draco tapi Hermione mencegahnya.

"Tu…Tunggu…" Cegah Hermione

"Ada apa?" Tanya Draco

"kau siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu? Tadi kau panggil aku siapa?" Tanya Hermione, Draco diam mematung di tempatnya dan tanpa memperdulikan apa yang di katakan Hermione Barusan, dia lansung berlari meniggalkan Hermione yang masih mematung menatapnya dan memanggil dokter yang merawat Hermione. Dokter itu masuk, dan memeriksa Hermione lalu menggeleng.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Mr. Malfoy?" Ujar dokter itu, Draco mengangguk, dan mengikuti dokter itu keruangannya.

"ada apa dengan Hermione dokter? Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Draco cemas

"seperti yang saya prediksikan sebelumnya. Ms. Greanger kehilangan ingatannya, dan juga mengalami kelumpuhan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya." Ujar dokter itu, Draco tersentak mendengar hal yang baru saja di sampaikan dokter itu. kenapa disaat dia sudah mulai bisa mengingat semua masa lalunya, justru seorang yang sangat berharga dalam masalalunya tak bisa mengingatnya.

"aku tahu ini berat bagi mu, Mr. Malfoy." Ujar dokter itu, Draco hanya mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dokter dengan langkah gontai. Dia kembali ke kamar rawat Hermione, entah bagaimana caranya dia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Hermione nanti. Draco sudah akan masuk ruangan Hermione, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar jeritan memilukan dari gadis itu yang berhasil meremuk redamkan hatinya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU BISA BANGUNG SENDIRI! AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Draco langsung menerobos masuk dan menggendong Hermione yang tergeletak di lantai.

"LEPASKAN AKU, PRIA ANEH!" Ujar Hermione, tapi Draco tak mengikuti apa yang diminta gadis bersurai coklat yang sangat di cintainya itu. Draco menurunkan tubuh Hermione di atas ranjang pasiennya dan menyelimuti tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Apa kata dokter? " Tanya Hermione

"tenangkan dirimu dulu, baru aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Ujar Draco

"Cepat katakan padaku apa kata dokter!" Ujarnya

"kau kehilangan ingatan mu, dan…. Tubuh bagian bawahmu…. Lumpuh…" Ujar Draco, Hermione tertunduk dan bahunya bergetar, dia menatap Draco.

"Kenapa semuanya terjadi padaku?" Ujarnya sambil menangis Draco memeluknya sangat erat seakan tak rela melepaskannya.

"Tenanglah, kita bisa menemukan cara lain, Mione." Ujar Draco

"kenapa aku peduli sekali padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Hermione

"Aku Draco, aku kekasihmu, dan aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, aku pernah kehilangan ingatanku, dan orang yang tak bisa ku ingat sampai akhirnya beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku bisa mengingatnya adalah kau, Hermione." Jawab Draco

"kalau memang benar begitu, kau seharusnya pergi dari sini, dan lupakan aku. aku sudah tak pantas untuk laki-laki sebaik dirimu, aku lumpuh dan tak berguna lagi, sekarang." ujarnya, Draco kembali memeluknya.

"tak akan pernah, aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu, dan membuat mu ingat kembali padaku, karena kau sangat berharaga untukku." Ujar Draco.

Tiga bulan setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, Draco masih terus berada di samping Hermione, dia selalu berada di samping gadisnya, menemaninya jalan-jalan, menemaninya terapi agar dia dapat berjalan lagi, dan dia juga masih terus berusaha membantu Hermione mengingat masalalu mereka dan berharap kalau dia akan mengingat nya lagi, tapi semuanya nihil, Hermione tak akan pernah bisa mengingatnya lagi, persis seperti yang di prediksikan dokter itu. semua ingatannya menghilang, tapi Draco percaya, kalau cinta mereka pasti akan membuat Hermione kembali mengingat siapa dirinya suatu saat nanti, sekalipun dia harus menunggu sepanjang sisa waktu miliknya yang tersisa.

Sore itu, ia dan Hermione baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit tempat Hermione melakukan Terapi, tapi saat mereka melewati taman rumah sakit itu, Hermione meminta Draco untuk mendorong kursi rodanya kesana, Draco mengikuti apa kemauan gadis yang di cintainya itu, tepat di bawah sebuah pohon maple Draco menghentikan kursi roda Hermione dan menggendongnya lalu mendudukkannya di bangku taman, sebelum ia sendiri duduk di samping Hermione.

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."kata Hermione

"apa itu? katakan saja, Mione." Ujar Draco

"sebelum kau kehilangan ingatan mu seperti yang terjadi padaku saat ini, apakah kita pernah berencana untuk menikah?" pertanyaan Hermione barusan langsung membuat Draco menatapnya, dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Hermione lalu mengangguk.

"Bisa kita lakukan itu? aku yakin dari dulu aku juga menginginkan mu, dan pasti dulu aku juga menunggumu untuk mengingat ku seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang. Drake, bisakah kita lakukan hal itu? mungkin saja kalau kita menikah aku bisa mengingat semuanya seperti dulu lagi" ujar Hermione

"pernikahan dilakukan karena cinta, Mione. Bukan karena hal yang kau sebutkan barusan." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris/

"sejujurnya, aku merasakan perasaan itu, saat kau memelukku saat pertama kali aku melihatmu diruang rawatku, dan semua perhatian yang kau berikan padaku membuatku ingin kembali mengingat masalalu kita." Ujar Hermione, Draco memindahkan posisinya menjadi berlutut dihadapan Hermione, Tangannya menyelipkan anak rambut Hermione yang terjatuh kewajanya ke balik telinganya, lalu mencium gadis itu.

"kau serius mau melakukannya? Bagaimana kalau itu tak berhasil? Apa kau tak akan menyesal?" Tanya Draco

"Tak akan pernah, karena aku yakin aku mencintaimu, dan aku tahu kau akan membantuku. " Ujar Hermione, lalu membalas ciuman Draco.

"baiklah kita akan menikah." Ujar Draco, lalu mengangkat tubuh Hermione, dan membawanya sampai ke mobilnya, lalu dia mengemudikan mobilnya ke kediaman Hermione, dia akan melamar gadis ini pada orangtuanya dan membicarakan rencana mereka ini dengan orangtua Hermione. Draco menatap gadisnya sekilas kembali menatap fokus kejalan raya. Mungkin semuanya akan berbeda, tapi dia percaya cinta akan membawa kebahagiaan kepada mereka berdua.

**THE END. FIN. Tamat**

**Ampun deh, ini sebenernya Fic lama sekaligus Fic pertama yang aku buat tapi ga pernah post karena jelek, tapi, akhirnya dengan sedikit di edit jadi aku berani ngepost fic ini. mungin bahasanya masih childish, soalnya FF ini aku bikin pas umur 13 thn, alias dua tahun yang lalu, hehehehe udh jamuran jadi sayang kalo gak di post. By theway, mungkin aku bakal bikin Sequelnya itu pun kalo ada yang minta. Hope you like all. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu.**

**AF**


End file.
